Mosaiks of the Heart
by Lexxia
Summary: Greg is murdered and his dying words have left Sara in a plagued state. She can't accept his death and all she wants it to be is a horrible nightmare. Character Death or is it? Sandle Pairing. COMPLETE
1. The Beginning of This Horrible Nightmare

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own aI promise I'll give all the characters back when I'm done with them.

**_Author's Note: _**Okay, the first bit will seem very hypocritical of me, if you know me that is, but I SWEAR things are NOT as they seem. No connections to any of my other stories, just random ideas during a boring tech class when my teacher was away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He was only looking to see if he had missed anything. All he wanted was to be thorough. Before he knew it a knife was at his throat, cutting deeply into his flesh and slicing into the arteries there. He slipped to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

He didn't even see the man that was cut him; all he knew was that he was dying. Dying, without getting to say goodbye. When would they find his body? For that matter alone, when would they start looking? It could be days, weeks even if they thought he was a runner.

Shakily he slid his hand upwards to where there was less blood. He dipped his finger in the red liquid before begging to trace letters on the concrete floor. It was his only way to tell her now, to leave her a message that said what he had wanted to for half a decade.

Finishing the last letter of the last word his heart stopped, leaving his cold eyes open, staring into the oblivion, while his hand rested just below the letter 'U' on the last word he had written.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sara walked through the halls in the CSI building. Shift was about to start and yet there was hardly anyone around. Nick was on vacation in Miami and Greg was off for the night so that explained their absences.

"Alright people, I've got your assignments!" Grissom called, poking his head out of his office, beckoning for Catherine, Warrick and Sara. The three of them instantly walked over to him to retrieve their papers.

"Warrick, you and Cath have a double homicide at the Tangiers. Sara, you've got DB in an abandoned warehouse in Henderson. Let's go then people," Grissom rambled before exiting his office before the others could even say anything.

"He's in an odd mood tonight isn't he?" Catherine asked, looking around the door to watch Grissom walking out of the building. Warrick and Sara nodded before heading down the hall to get their jackets from the locker room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Sara arrived at her scene she was met by officer Christianson, a new recruit that had never really been on a homicide case before.

"I secured the area Ms. Sidle; the body is on the north east side of the building, behind some crates in what looks to be an old office. Coroner should be here within the next 20 minutes, I called him the minute I secured the building. Detective Brass is also coming down here to make a full report." Christianson explained as he and Sara walked through the building.

"Tell me about the victim," Sara said, trying to get the young officer used to procedures.

"Male, early thirties, seems to have had his throat slashed. There's a lot of blood in there. Also left a note but I couldn't make out what it was. Umm, some woman found him while she was looking for her dog. Said the dog ran in here, she followed and came upon the guy. Pretty sad if you ask me." Sara agreed with him silently, pulling out her flash light.

"Thank you. Could you go wait outside for David Philips and Detective Brass please? I want to start documenting everything," she said. Christianson nodded before leaving Sara alone at the entrance of the office. Sighing she turned on the flashlight and entered the room, leaving her lit at the door. Sara walked around the room, gently making sure that she didn't step in any of the blood.

'God, there's so much blood in here, poor guy,' she thought. Bending down she looked at the message that was scrawled in blood. She shone her beam of light down on it. Squinting slightly to make out the words. It was only when she read them that she gasped.

They said: **_Sara, I love you._**

Shakily she turned the beam to the man's face, a sob catching in her throat when she saw the fear in his dead eyes. They had once held such passion and now…now.

Sara couldn't take it. She felt sick to her stomach and utterly horrified. She ran from the room and out to Christianson.

"Ms. Sidle –" he began. Before he could get another word out Sara bent over, vomiting onto the sidewalk. Tears were falling from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. As if on cue Brass pulled up.

"Sara? What's wrong?" he asked.

"The- the…oh God, Brass, its Greg, he's…he's dead…."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Well? What did you think? Sad, I know, promise it gets better in a bit! Lemme know what you think.


	2. Denial

**_Author's Note: _**Depressing eh? Note to self, stop listening to emo friends at school.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sara was shaking uncontrollably as Brass pulled her into a standing position, helping her towards his car.

"Are you sure it's Greg?" he asked. Sara nodded, her eyes flooding with tears. Brass sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to call Grissom, you're too emotionally involved here Sara, Greg was your protégé." Brass said, pulling out his cell phone. He expected Sara to protest at getting pulled off the case but she didn't. Instead she just sat there, staring at her hands as the tears fell from her eyes and onto her clothes.

"Hello?" Grissom's voice asked.

"Gil, its Brass. Listen, I need another CSI on this case, probably one from days. Christianson didn't know who it was that was killed but Sara….well, lets just say she's not in the best shape right now. Can you have someone pick her up from the scene please?"

"What do you mean Jim? Who's the DB?"

"It's Greg Sanders. Gil, I don't know how this happened."

"What! Oh God, I'll be there in a couple minutes, just keep Sara away from the body alright?"

"She's already seen it, she's the one who ID-ed."

"Oh…I'll be right there…" – click –

Brass shoved the cell phone back in his pocket and sighed. Sara was utterly distraught, rocking herself back and forth slightly in the passenger's seat of his car.

"Sara, Grissom's coming out here to get you okay?" he said. Sara just nodded weakly before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell into unconsciousness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Grissom arrived at the warehouse he found Brass trying to get Sara up off the ground. After her fainting spell she had broken into sobs again and was currently on the pavement, positioned on all fours, crying. She had also been sick to her stomach again and by what Grissom could see she was most likely going to pass out if someone didn't stop her soon.

"Sara, come on, I'm going to take you home," Grissom announced, pulling her to her feet and towards his lab SUV.

"No! I don't want to go home! This isn't happening! I REFUSE to believe that Greg is dead!" she yelled angrily. Grissom sighed, ignoring her protests and he got her into the front seat and closed the door. He then jogged back over to Brass.

"Call Ecklie and tell him I want to know everything that he does alright?"

"You've got it Gil. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Brass responded. And with that Grissom went back to the car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sara didn't even know where she was, all she knew was that Grissom had gotten out of the car and was talking to Catherine. She watched as the blonde gasped and started to sob, a hand covering her mouth. Sara could barely hear what Grissom was saying, but she could make out:

"Cath, take…apartment please, I need….eye on her….what she could get into."

Sara guessed that he was talking about her, figuring that she was going to kill herself. To be honest, Sara wanted to die. She wanted to wake up and find out that all of this was just a horrible, horrible nightmare. Within a few seconds Cath was at the car, opening the driver's side door and getting in.

"I'm going to take you home okay? Sara?" Cath asked, looking sorrowfully at the brunette whose void eyes were fixed on the dash board.

"Okay…" Sara managed, a tear sliding down her cheek as Catherine turned on the engine and started the SUV.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It took them 20 minutes to reach Sara's apartment complex, where Catherine took the younger woman upstairs.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself Sara? I can stay if you want me to," the blonde offered.

"Stay, please…I don't trust myself alone…" Sara confessed as she shakily unlocked her door. The two women entered the dark living room, Sara flicking on the light, only to fall into sobs again as her eyes settled on the staff picture that hung on the wall. Greg has his arms around her waist and she was laughing. He was so handsome, so caring, so alive in the picture and now he was gone.

Catherine gently took Sara by the arm, leading her to the bedroom.

"You need to lie down Sara." Cath said, gently pushing Sara towards the bed. Sara gave Catherine a sad glance before sitting down on the mattress, her eyes on the ground. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just…I can't…how can he be gone Cat? How? I just talked to him a couple hours ago and now…oh God," Sara rambled, bursting into more significant tears, her head in her hands. Catherine walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sara, pulling her into a hug.

"I dunno Sara, it all seems so unreal to me too. But we've gotta get through this, we have to catch the guy who did this, it's the only thing we can do right now."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: **Hmm, Cath reminds me of the grief counselor at the funeral home where my dad works...hope she doesn't have access to a large pad of paper and purple markers...

Let me know what you think and I'll give you a cookie!


	3. Utter and Complete Sorrow

**_Disclaimer:_** Okay, the song is from the movie "Tiny the Seventh Brother" which I watched a while ago with the kids I was babysitting. The song just seemed perfect so as to make this more emotional. Plus, the same day the radio seemed to be mocking me. Sometimes life sucks. Oh well, it always gets better. Ack, gotta go feed my baby birds again!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It took only two days but they caught the man who had killed Greg. He claimed he was in a drug induced psychosis but no one believed him, nor cared.

Sara refused to attend the funeral, having not been able to stop herself from crying while she was awake. Catherine, Nick and Warrick took turns checking on her at random intervals during the day but none of them seemed to be able to get through to her.

She was suffering from denial and sorrow combined. Nick tried the hardest to get her to talk but with no success.

"Sara, you have to talk, it's the only way you're going to get through this," Nick insisted, watching the brunette who sat across from him at her kitchen table.

"I can't talk about this! I can't! I can't accept this! He was my best friend Nicky, how am I supposed to deal with it?" Sara asked, nearly choking on her unending sobs. Nick sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

"Why can't you talk to me Sar? Tell me why this is so hard, other than that he was your best friend. Why are you suffering like this?"

"You want to know why? Do you know what he wrote in his own blood as he was dying? Do you Nick?" Sara yelled, standing on wobbly legs as she walked to her kitchen sink, filling a glass with water.

"No Sara, I don't know what he wrote." Nick replied. Sara swung around, her eyes more hurt than he had ever seen them.

"He wrote that he loved me. His dying words were 'Sara, I love you'. And you know what? I never got to tell him that I loved him too!" And with that Sara grabbed her car keys, running from the apartment and to her car.

She slammed the keys into the ignition, starting the car with shaking hands. Throwing the gear shift into drive she pulled out onto the road and headed for the cemetery. The silence of the car left her with an eerie sorrow and she clicked on the radio. '

It seemed to Sara that even the song that was playing was against her. It described how she was feeling to a tee and it made her cry harder, having to wipe the tears away with one hand as she drove.

_**So lonely**_

_**Missing you each day**_

_**I pray if only**_

_**For a moment I could see**_

_**Your smiling face**_

_**You'd take away**_

_**This emptiness inside of me**_

_**But I'll be strong until we meet**_

It made Sara think of how she felt; she was completely empty inside now, a part of her missing from the world. Greg always filled that space with his humour, his random information, annoying habits, his flirting, his smiled, his everything.

_**I miss you**_

_**Long to hear you laugh again**_

_**To kiss you**_

_**Let you know that life begins**_

_**When I'm by your side**_

_**Holding you tight**_

_**You give me strength to brave it all**_

_**Faith and hope**_

_**When darkness starts to fall**_

She wanted to kiss him, to tell him that she loved him too. Now that he was gone her life was over, meaningless and she couldn't cope with it. All she wanted was to be in his arms forever, to let him know what he meant to her.

_**When the wind blows cold and threatening**_

_**Nobody's there to comfort me**_

_**Someone, somewhere hear my plea**_

_**Until then please let me know**_

_**How long 'til**_

_**I hear you singing that sweet song**_

_**Will I be there to sing along**_

_**In harmony**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**The music stops when you're not here**_

_**But my heart sings until you're near**_

_**To me**_

There was no music in her life, the bars and notes having fallen from grace when the insane man had sliced through Greg's throat. He had killed anything that Sara had in her heart, he had killed her love.

_**Oh can you even hear my cries**_

_**That call your name**_

_**Beneath the stars tonight**_

_**When the wind blows cold and threatening**_

_**Nobody's there to comfort me**_

_**Somehow, someone hear my plea**_

_**Until then I hope you know**_

There was no one that could comfort her, because no one knew the immense pain that she was really in.

_**I need you**_

_**Chase away the clouds**_

_**So I can see you**_

_**Run through fields of flowered**_

_**Like we used to do**_

_**Just we two**_

She needed Greg, she wanted and needed him in her life. To her, he was the air, something that she would not live without.

_**Hold onto the memories**_

_**Until that day**_

_**I'm holding you again**_

_**Goodnight my friend**_

_**Goodnight.**_

Memories were the only thing that she had left. Memories and a broken heart. She pulled into the cemetery, slamming the gear into 'park' before jumping from the vehicle and running through the rows of tombstones, falling to her knees in front of a gray one, etched with the carving of an angel and engraved with his name, and a saying.

"There are no words that can express the loss, not only of a human, but of our sense of live and laughter. He will forever be missed by all those at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, his friends, and family."

Sara gently touched the stone with her hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Greg, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you so much, I can't stand being without you. Please, please don't let this be real!" she cried, her head turned upwards to the sky, begging the invisible God that resided there, or so people thought. Without warning she found herself being hugged by Catherine and Lindsey who had appeared out of no where. She buried her face in Catherine's shoulder as Lindsey watched.

After another thirty minutes Catherine got Sara back to her own can, gently helping her into the passenger's seat. Catherine drove Sara home once again, saying that Nick or Warrick would get her car later.

Lindsey talked to Nick who was still sitting at the table, dumbfounded while Catherine put Sara to bed.

"Are you going to be okay Sara? Nick or I can stay here if you want," Cath said, again suggesting that Sara not be alone.

"I'm fine…" Sara responded, rolling to the other side of the bed and away from Catherine.

"Okay, get some sleep Sara, and call Warrick or I when you wake up," Catherine said quietly, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Sara lay on her bed, tears still falling slowly from her dark eyes. How could she have not seen how much she needed and loved Greg before? They could have had eternity together. She could have made sure he hadn't gone back to that scene. If she had stopped thinking about what she couldn't attain, what she didn't need anymore, and thought more about what she truly was in desire of she could have saved him. Greg could have still been alive if it wasn't for her stupidity. Everything could have been different.

And with that, Sara drifted into a restless sleep, thrashing around in her bed, plagued with nightmares.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** God I hate writing sad things sometimes, but I love bringing out people's emotions. My one friend as well as my mom almost cried reading this. My opinion: "I know its depressing but still,. why cry? It's not that emotional is it?"

Let me know what you thought. I shall give you cupcakes and cookies!


	4. Whats Reality?

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own anything really, cept maybe the story plot…even that probably belongs to someone else if I felt like really looking into it. Lyrics are "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem.

**_Author's Note:_** To **Dunder & Blixen **One – I'm Estonian, we spell things oddly. And Two – I spelt Mosaiks with a "k" because I was looking at a "Mosaik" MasterCard I had just been using to purchase concert tickets on the internet. It means the same as mosaic just spelt differently. Don't worry, I'm not a complete idiot, I do know how to spell, I just chose to spell it that way instead.

ANYWAYS, enough with my rant, on with Chapter Four

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara jolted awake, her body shaking like mad. It had only been a few hours since she had fallen asleep, but again, as it had for the past few days, a nightmare about Greg had awoken her. She could remember it vividly. In her dream, instead of her just finding his body she had witnessed him being murdered, his blood no longer only on the walls and the floor but on her as well. Once she had been the one who caused his death, ripping his neck open with a knife. To Sara, that was the worse dream of all. She loved Greg; she could _never_ hurt him like that.

She was still suffering from denial. She couldn't accept the fact that he was dead, despite actually having gone to the cemetery. Looked over at the clock she groaned, it was only 2am.

Greg's murderer, a schizophrenic man by the name of Jordan Romano, was currently sentenced to life in a psychiatric facility. He had been found covered in blood, holding a knife only a few blocks away from the warehouse. Grissom had taken his clothes and positively ID-ed the blood on them to Greg's.

"Why did all of this have to happen now?" Sara asked her lamp, a few tears making their way down her face. How was she supposed to live? Sara couldn't help it, suicidal thoughts running through her head more and more each passing day.

She knew that Greg wouldn't have wanted her to kill herself but the fact of the matter was, she could barely even stand to live each day. She hadn't been to work since that fateful night, spending her days crying and her nights plagued with nightmares.

Catherine, Nick and Warrick were keeping a constant watch on her, but Grissom, well, he had only stopped by once and called once more. He didn't seem to care that her partner, her protégé, was dead and she would _never_ see him again.

Without even knowing what she was doing, Sara found herself in her living room, a photo album spread open on the table, displaying various pictures that Archie had taken around the lab. She gazed at one, a small smile playing on her lips.

She didn't know that the picture had even been taken at the time. It was of her and Greg, in the layout room. He had his arms around her, tickling her so as to make her laugh. She remembered that the case they had been working on had really depressed her. Greg had refused to let her leave the room until she laughed and therefore, he had started a war with her.

Now, as she sat in her darkened living room, she wanted nothing more than to have him playing his childish games with her again. Sara reached down, gently fingering the photo, her index finger tracing the outline of Greg's young face.

"How am I supposed to live without you? How? I need you Greg, I love you." She whispered before crawling back to her bed and passing out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blinking her eyes Sara looked at the clock; it read 2:24 am. Her radio was mocking her again, having turned itself on.

_**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe that we can work things out**_

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you 

_**I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you **_

_**I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'll never be together **_

_**And we ended with goodbye **_

_**Don't know what I'd do...**_

_**I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is**_

_**I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day **_

_**I'm lost without you**_

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night 

_**And I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right **_

**_No I'm not too proud to say_**

All I know is I'm lost without you 

_**I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you **_

**_I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'll never be together_**

**_And we ended with goodbye_**

**_Don't know what I'd do..._**

**_I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is _**

_**I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day**_

**_I'm lost without you_**

if I could only hold you now 

**_And make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_**

All I know is I'm lost without you

_**I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you**_

**_I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'll never be together _**

**_And we ended with goodbye _**

**_Don't know what I'd do..._**

**_I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is _**

_**I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day **_

_**I'm lost without you**_

Sara burst out crying, how could all of this have happened? She didn't know why but she picked up the phone from her bedside table, shakily dialing Greg's cell phone number. She knew that it had probably been disconnected but she had to try, she just had to.

As she punched in the last digit she held the cordless phone to her ear, listening to the noise of the number dialing followed by the sound of ringing – no one had gotten around to disconnecting his phone yet. Just as she was about to hang up the line clicked in.

"_Hello? Who the hell is this calling me at 2:30 in the morning on my day off?"_ Greg Sanders' angry and yet very sleepy voice growled on the other end of the line. Sara choked back a sob as her body started shaking.

"Greg, I oh my God," she cried.

"_Sara? Why are you calling? What's the matter?"_ Greg asked, hardly even able to understand her.

"Please, please just come over – I need you here – please, oh God," she gasped out.

"_Okay, okay Sara, just calm down. I'll be there in a couple minutes,"_ Greg answered, hanging up. Sara sat up, her body still shaking as the tears ran down her face.

'_Is this a dream?' _She wondered. _'Or was his death a nightmare? I don't want this to be a dream, oh God, please let this be the true reality. I don't think I can live with Greg being dead for one more minute.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg got out of his SUV, jogging up the front stairs to Sara's apartment. He pulled his keys out, Sara having given him a spare key a while back when she had needed him to help her move from one apartment to another. He slid the key into the lock, clicking it open before running through the building, up two flights of stairs and down to Sara's door.

She had sounded so scared on the phone that it had frightened him. He had never heard Sara that hysterical before and it wasn't something he was exactly happy to hear. He unlocked her front door, letting himself into the dark apartment. He kicked off his shoes, dropping his jacket on top of them before walking through the blackness. It took him a minute to get to her bedroom but he finally managed (after tripping over the coffee table as well as a stack of books).

Through the tiny light of the clock, which was an eerie red, Greg could make out the shape of Sara's body under the covers. She was facing away from him, her body shaking from some unknown reason.

"Sara?" Greg asked, slowly walking over to the bed. Sara rolled over, her face covered in tears that were masked by the darkness. She instantly sat up, her arms going around him, her face buried in his neck.

"I – I thought you – oh God, I thought you were dead," she sobbed. Greg stroked her hair gently, his other arm around her waist, holding her trembling form against him.

"Dead? Well, uh, I'm not dead Sar, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He replied. Sara just pulled herself closer to him, having no intentions of letting go.

"I – I need to tell you this, before it's too late, I need you to know, incase something were to happen," she stammered, yawning at the same time.

"Okay," Greg answered. "But you should sleep Sara, you seem really…tired," he started, finding that Sara had fallen asleep in his arms. Whatever it was would evidently have to wait until she woke up. Greg gently laid her back down on the mattress, tentatively climbing in next to her. He didn't want to leave her alone seeing as she was obviously distressed.

'_Why would she think I was dead?'_ He wondered, watching her as she slept. He lay there pondering for nearly twenty minutes before he felt Sara thrashing around next to him.

"Shh, its okay, I'm right here," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. Almost instantly she calmed, relaxing against his chest, her head on his shoulder. He smiled, at least she felt safe in his arms, even if it was only from her nightmares.

He vaguely wondered what she was dreaming of, would he be dead in her dream world? Or was it perhaps, Grissom rejecting her once again? Greg didn't know, but he silently reminded himself to ask Sara when she awoke again. As he watched her sleeping in his arms, head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart he felt a jolt inside him. He loved her, he really did, and as he fell asleep, he wondered if he would ever get to tell her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Okay, kinda a cliff hanger, not really? So, what's real and what isn't, that's the real question, isn't it?

Please review and I'll give you French pastries, trust me, they're really yummy.


	5. Love and Accidents

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own anything. Nope. All property of those people far, far away from me.

**_Author's Note: _**Whoa, sorry this has taken so long. Kitchener kinda took up my time this summer. Well, that and my friends constantly appearing at my door and whatnot. I've also been trying to pre-plan Cheesecake Fest 2006 which is a hassle all on its own. Means I have to write invitations, send them out/deliver them, make sure my dad knows what supplies to get and then make sure everyone I want to come RSVPs. Oh well, could be worse, right? Anyways, on with the chapter. If there are spelling mistakes or something random it's cause I have "Ellen" running in the background. Tee hee. Ellen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara could feel herself waking up and if truth be told, she didn't want to. She was afraid to wake up again. She didn't want to open her eyes and realize that Greg was dead. It was killing her to even think about it. Her world would fall apart again and she didn't think she could handle it anymore. If he wasn't there, she was going to kill herself.

She couldn't live like that; it was too horrible of a reality. It had taken him dying to realize what he meant to her, and she wasn't ready to live under the cloud of his murder anymore. She just couldn't.

Tears started to form in her eyes, slipping out through her eyelashes and sliding down her cheeks. She was so sick of it all, so sick of crying, sick of being alone. Everything really. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves as she opened her eyes. She let out a half nervous, half happy laugh when she saw Greg lying beside her. She couldn't control herself; she leaned over, kissing him hard on the lips.

Greg's eyes popped open, shock registering on his face for a few seconds before he started to kiss her back. He felt like he was taking advantage of her but she was the one who started things. After another couple moments his logical side snapped on and he pushed her away slightly. Eyes scanning her face he tried to make his mind process everything; despite still being in the euphoria from kissing Sara Sidle, the woman who he'd been in love with for years.

"Sara, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Kissing you," was the response as she leaned over again. Greg turned his head, avoiding her lips.

"Sara, we can't do this. You're in an altered state here, do you even want this to happen? Or are you just doing this cause of your dream? Do you think I'm Grissom or something? I can't be him Sara, you've gotta see that. All these years you've been in love with him, and now you're kissing me. I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Greg muttered, sitting up as he tried to rationalize the situation at hand. Sara took another shaky breath.

"Greg, my dream…it made me realize that I don't love Grissom. When I thought you were dead my world fell apart. I couldn't work; I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even eat. I was crying the whole time. It was the worst thing I've ever felt. You're my best friend Greg and…well…I'm in love with you. Please, you've got to believe me," Sara begged, turning his face so that he was looking at her. Greg searched her eyes for a moment before pulling her face towards his and kissing her with a passion so great Sara felt like she was going to pass out.

She didn't exactly know how it happened but they were suddenly lying on her bed, both of them naked and still kissing. It dawned on her then; they were going to make love. A few tears slipped out of her eyes again, this time they were happy ones. Greg loved her too, she knew that. Their physical union, even though it was still pending, was proof of that. She knew Greg wouldn't just fall into bed with anyone unless he truly loved them.

That's what made him different than the other guys. He wasn't in it just for the sex; he was in a relationship for love. Something strong and that would last longer than a few hours or days.

As their bodies joined as one Sara felt her head spinning. Nothing had ever felt like that before. But things were starting to fade from her vision. The objects in her bedroom were becoming blurry and it was becoming harder to concentrate on Greg above her. She didn't understand.

What was going on?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He hadn't slept in nearly two days.

Not after the accident.

His life was a mess, everything was falling apart.

Grissom was unaffected, but he kind if knew his boss would act that way.

The words from the doctors still rang in his ears.

"_She may never regain consciousness."_

Sitting in the layout room he remembered their last conversation.

"_You don't even know what you're talking about, just shut up already! God, you're the worst CSI ever! I don't see why I ever even bothered training you!"_

Those had been the last words he had heard before the truck crashed into them.

He only had a few scratches, and a sprained wrist.

She had gone through the windshield.

And now, well, the doctors weren't hopeful.

They said she was going to die.

The thought alone made him want to cry.

That's when she walked in.

Judy.

"Um, the hospital just called, they said to send someone over….something's happening but they wouldn't tell me what…" she said, glancing around nervously.

And with that he was out the door, running for his SUV while tears fell freely from his eyes.

What was going on?

He couldn't face the thought of her probably flat lining as he sped out of the parking lot.

Something was happening.

He needed to know what it was.

**Now. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N: _** Ahh cliffie! Heh….sorry, I kinda feel like being confusing and annoying right now. Probably cause I have no idea what I'm doing with this resume that I'm supposed to write.

Nest chapter will be up within the next couple weeks. Don't worry, things will sort themselves out. I promise. Might not be exactly what you expected but I promise, I'm not going against my own rules here. ;)

Reviews get umm….some form of baked good. Whatever they want really. :)


	6. Coma

**_Spoiler Alert Mild "Way to Go" Spoilers in this chapter. You've all been warned._**

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope, don't own a thing. :) Dr. Knight is because, well, I've been watching too much ER lately. YAY for season 5 DVDs :D

**_Author's Note: _**I decided to post this in BC cause I'm nice and well, yeah, otherwise there would be another one of those HUGE time gaps. Hope ya'll like it. I think there's only one chapter after this…not sure yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg Sanders parked his SUV haphazardly in the Desert Palms parking lot. Jumping out of the car he threw the door shut, racing for the entrance. It took him only 20 seconds to reach the elevator in which he hit the number "3" button so as to go to the ICU.

He couldn't believe anything. Sara…well, she had been so strong. She always had. And now, as he tapped his fingers on the rail, he feared that she was going to be dead or dying.

They had been driving back from a crime scene two nights prior. He had screwed up. Again. But not in the field this time, no, he just _had_ to ask about Grissom. He had asked about _That Night_ and Sara had flown off the handle at him. Evidently, she and their boss had _not_ slept together. Greg guessed it was still a tender spot for Sara, but it didn't mean that she had to snap at him like she had. He didn't understand why she wouldn't talk about it with him, they were best friends, and talked about almost everything else. She had told him about her past and he, in turn, had told her about his crazy adventures as a child with his siblings.

And that's when it had happened. She had been yelling at him and then BANG a truck came careening across the road and directly into them.

Sara's seatbelt had snapped and she had gone flying through the window.

Greg and been smashed in the face with his air-bag, his wrist spraining as it was twisted between his body and the car door as glass shattered, cutting his skin with painful force.

It took him a few minutes to realize what happened before he pulled himself out of the wreck and called 911 on his cell phone, kneeling by Sara's broken and bleeding body all the while.

Nick and Warrick had to practically pry him away when they arrived to assess the scene. Grissom and Catherine were no where in sight and therefore the young CSI allowed himself to break down. The medics instantly took Sara to the hospital, Greg and Nick riding along. One paramedic kept trying to take a look at Greg's injuries but he would not let them. No, he was more concerned about the fact that Sara was covered in blood and that the other paramedic was hooking up an IV in her arm.

After they arrived at the hospital a doctor forced Greg to be checked out while someone else worked on Sara. It seemed like hours but then Nick came in, a sad expression on his face, followed by a female doctor.

"Mr. Sanders? I'm Dr. Knight, I'm very sorry to tell you this but Ms. Sidle has experiences very sever injuries as well as head trauma. I'm going to be straight with you here, there's an 80 chance that she will never regain consciousness. There's also a threat that she won't survive these first 72 hours. I think you should go home, get some rest and we'll call you if anything changes. Mr Stokes gave us your home and work number, I hope that's alright," the woman said. Greg swallowed hard, nodding as Nick pulled him up off the gurney and began leading him out of the hospital.

"You know what Nicky? She had just been yelling at me…said I was the worst CSI ever and that she should have never even bothered training me…and yet…I can't help it, I don't want to leave her side. She may hate me, hell, she probably wants me dead, but I can't stop…stop….loving her," Greg had confessed, tears still falling from his eyes as Nick drove him home. The Texan sighed, patting his friend on the shoulder when they pulled up to Greg's apartment building.

"Sara's a strong girl…all we can really do now is wait, and hope that she'll pull through this. If you need anything Greg, don't hesitate to call. Warrick and I will tell Cath and Grissom what happened," Nick said as Greg got out of the car and walked to his apartment.

That was four days ago. Greg had slept for nearly 26 hours thenpaced his apartmentfor 12 before sleeping another couple. He then had gone to work, needing to keep his mind occupied. Sara was in a coma, and chances were, she wasn't going to ever wake up. He had read the statistics. If a person doesn't wake up within the first 48 hours, the chances decrease drastically.

He had been looking at pictures from the accident when Judy had come to tell him the hospital called and now, there he was, rushing to the ICU desk.

"My name is Greg Sanders, someone called me in about Sara Sidle," he rushed, his hands shaking.

"Right. Um, Dr. Knight should be with you shortly. Could you just go take a seat over there please?" the receptionist said.

"No! I want to know what's going on, why was I called in? Is she dead? Is that why? Tell me what's happening God damnit!" Greg growled, his temper flaring out of fear.

"Mr. Sanders?" Dr. Knight said, coming out of the ICU, her lab coat swinging around her knees

"Dr. Knight, what's going on? No one will tell me what's happening!" Greg panicked, practically running over to the shorter blonde doctor.

"Come with me please," she said, taking his arm and leading him into the ICU. "Ms. Sidle, as you know, has been out of it for four days now, but about half an hour ago she started to mumble. We think that the best thing to do is get someone she knows here immediately and perhaps they'll be able to help finish pulling her out of this coma. Seeing as you were with her at the time of the accident we thought it would be best if it was you," Dr. Knight explained opening the door to Sara's room.

Greg nearly broke down again. Sara was so pale against the light-green sheets and darker green blanket that covered her bruised body on the hospital bed. There were wires and tubes hooked up to her arms and chest, but luckily she was no longer clinging to life from a breathing tube.

"Can…can she hear me?" Greg asked quietly.

"We believe so. Go sit down, just talk to her, hopefully she'll snap out of this. If you need anything just press the call button and someone will be here within seconds," she responded before leaving the room.

Greg quietly walked over to the bedside, pulling up a chair and seating himself in it. He tentatively picked up Sara's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Hey Sar, it's Greg. Listen, I'm so sorry about screwing things up the other night. It wasn't my place to ask if you'd slept with Grissom or not. Please, forgive me, you're my best friend, I don't want to lose you. Please Sara, wake up, open your eyes," Greg begged.

Sara mumbled something, her eyes moving behind her eye lids.

"C'mon Baby, that's it, you can do it. Open your eyes," Greg urged, leaning close to her so that he was whispering into her ear. Pulling back slightly he choked out a sob, seeing Sara blink open her eyes, groaning at the light. "C'mon Baby, talk to me," he said, tears falling more freely now.

"Did I get hit by a bus?" Sara whispered hoarsely. Greg laughed softly, kissing the back of her hand.

"A truck actually, but close enough," Greg answered. Sara blinked her eyes a couple times, focusing on his face.

"I thought you were dead, but then you weren't and we made love, and then everything went crazy and now I'm here…what happened exactly?" Sara asked. Greg looked at her dumbfounded.

"Uh…when did all this happen?" he questioned. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"You mean…it didn't?" she inquired.

"Um, not that I know of. The last time we spoke you were screaming at me, telling me I was a horrible CSI and such. And then…God Sara, I though _YOU_ were dead. You've been in a coma for four days! We all though…we thought _you_ weren't going to make it. Wait – did you say we made love?" Greg gaped, realizing what she said. Sara turned from deathly pale to scarlet red in record time.

"I…uh…I guess it was in my dream…yes…" she mumbled. Greg laughed, stroking her hair affectionately. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…it was stupid of me…you're my best friend Greg, I…I shouldn't have flipped out when you asked if I slept with Grissom. Can I still answer that _respectfully_ now?"

"Of course you can Sar," Greg responded.

"I didn't sleep with him…I couldn't…" Sara answered. Greg let out a sigh of relief, kissing the back of her hand again. He just couldn't stop touching her. She was alive. And that was all that mattered.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said seriously.

"I'll try not to…I'm sorry," Sara replied, looking in his eyes.

"I...I would have died without you," Greg confessed. Sara laughed bitterly.

"Know what's funny? In my dream…I was ready to kill myself because I thought you were dead. Then you weren't and I was so happy. I thought everything was going to be great and then…well…things just started fading. Then you were here, begging me to wake up. You called me 'Baby'. Why?" she asked. Greg took a deep breath.

"Sara, listen to me okay, and if you don't like something I say then we can pretend I never said it. I though you were going to die and I promised myself that if you woke up that I would tell you that…that I love you. There, I said it, I love you Sara." Greg explained. Sara's eyes scanned his face for a moment.

"Kiss me," she said. Greg complied, leaning over and kissing her on the lips softly. Maybe, there was a chance that she loved him to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Okie there's that chapter all done now. :) As I said before, only one, maximum of 2 left now. Hope you all liked it!

Reviewers get…well…food of some sort. Whatever ya want okie?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Change

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own anything, I swear! I don't mean to infringe on any copyrights! I swear I'll give everything back! Ah!

**_Author's Note: _**Alright people, this is the last chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed this fic and thank you all for reading and reviewing. Sorry that it's literally taken FOREVER to finish up, but you know how life is. Anyways, let's get on with it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara awoke in Greg's arms in the dimly lit hospital room. She smiled softly, snuggling further into his embrace.

This was reality. She and Greg were both alive. She loved him and he loved her as well.

Neither one of them was dead. No, they were alive and fairly well, save for the few cuts that still littered Sara's body. Considering that she had been thrown from a car she was in pretty good condition.

"Hey," Greg whispered, blinking his eyes open and looking directly at her. Sara blushed, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Hey," she answered. "I'm glad all that stuff was a dream," she muttered.

"Yeah, me too. I love you Sar," Greg said.

"I love you too," Sara responded. Greg beamed at her, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I should go tell everyone that you're gonna be okay," he explained. Sara nodded, kissing Greg again before he pulled himself out of the bed.

"I wish you didn't have to go…can't you just call them?" she asked, her eyes conveying that she needed him with her still. Greg smiled.

"You know what, calling them is a great idea. They can deal without having me shuffling their paperwork for another couple hours," he said, picking up the bedside phone and calling the lab's number.

"_Las Vegas Crime Lab, Judy speaking."_

"Hey Judy, its Greg."

"_Greg! Oh my god! What's going on?"_ Judy rushed.

"Sara's going to be okay Judy, she woke up. Can you just pass that message along to the others please?" Greg inquired.

"_Of course! Oh Greg, that's great. I'm so glad that she's going to be okay!" _Judy rambled before hanging up.

"Well, she was glad to know that you're alright," Greg smiled, sitting down on the edge of Sara's bed again. Sara yawned, her eyes closing again. "Still tired Hun?" he asked.

"Yeah…funny, I should be wide awake; I've been sleeping for four days…" Sara chuckled, eyes drifting shut again.

"You sleep, I'll still be _right here_ when you wake up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hey Sara!" Nick called, coming over and hugging her. It was her first day back at work after the accident that had almost claimed her life. Greg stood beside her, beaming, a hand on the small of her back. "It's great to have you back," Nick whispered.

"Nice to see you too Nicky," Sara answered, trying to make her way over to the front desk. She needed to talk to Judy about something.

"Oh my God, SARA!" Catherine screamed, running over and embracing the brunette CSI.

"Hey Cath," Sara replied, giving an approaching Warrick a look of distress.

"Cath, let the poor girl go, she just got off bed rest," the African-American said, prying the blonde off of Sara before giving her a small hug. Sara raised an eyebrow, looking around at the people that surrounded her. Grissom was missing. Catherine seemed to sense their supervisor's absence as well and therefore decided to take drastic actions.

"GILBERT GRISSOM GET YOUR BUTT TO THE FRONT DESK THIS MINUTE!" she yelled. Within seconds Grissom was coming out of the A/V lab and to where they were all standing.

"Yes Catherine?" he asked, confused. Catherine groaned, pointing towards Sara. "Oh. It's good to have you back Sara," he said finally. Sara just smiled before walking over to Judy's desk.

"Hey Judy," she started. "I need to change a couple things on my personnel file if that's okay."

"Sure Sara. What is it you need to change?" the secretary queried, opening up Sara's file on the computer.

"My name."

"What?" everyone chorused; utterly confused.

"I need my last name changed from Sidle to Sanders please." Sara answered, shooting a smile at Greg who just blushed looking at his feet. Everyone turned to him, eyes wide.

"We got married," he confessed, showing them his wedding band.

"I thought you hated weddings!" Nick protested. Sara blinked shyly, before responding with:

"I said I hated it when they didn't mean anything. This meant everything."

**THE END**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N: _**Well, there you have it. Sorry that it's a short ending but that's how I had it planned out in my head. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. :)


End file.
